


(give me) love in stereo

by aron_kristina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: polyship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds himself in LA, and meets some interesting people there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(give me) love in stereo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for polyship's mini exchange fest. Beta by C. Title is from the song 'Love in stereo'. It's very cheesy.  
> Feedback and concrit is loved.

I had just arrived in LA, on a hunt, or rather a hunch. Rumor had it that there were vampires about, and I left Dean with Lisa and Ben and took his car. He was strangely pleased that I wanted to drive the Impala, maybe because of the car I used to drive before. It was as if my feelings for the car was the proof needed that my soul was back to stay.

I checked in to a motel that was incredibly gross, but luckily without cockroaches, and went out to look for the vampires. Truth be told, I was mostly doing it to get a break from Dean. He was nice and all, maybe a bit too nice, and I had started to feel watched, he just wouldn’t leave me alone. As if my soul would vanish the minute he wasn’t looking at me. I did have an ally in Lisa though, who wanted time to see if she could patch things up with Dean, so she made him stay while I left.

I did try to find the vampires, admittedly not that hard, but still. I went out, talked to some people, but they thought I was some kind of vampire groupie. I blame television. And books. And the internet.

Anyway, after I had been looking for two days I decided to give up and just enjoy my freedom, which I hadn’t really done without my soul. Now I knew and actually cared that Dean was safe, and Bobby, and I wanted to connect with people. So I went to this bar. It wasn’t perhaps the best place for connecting, but it was the kind of place I’m used to. So I sat there, perched on a bar stool and drank my beer while watching people.

Then this guy comes up to me. He had bleached hair, blond like you wouldn’t believe, and a leather coat. He would have looked cheesy if he didn’t have incredible cheekbones and the largest ego I have ever seen. And I live with Dean. He checked me out in a very unsubtle way, but when he sat down next to me and started to talk he wasn’t hitting at me. He was just like a guy, a somewhat strange and almost too pretty guy, but still. I’m used to that kind of thing, see previous remark about living with Dean.

When the bar closed he invited me home, and for some reason I went with him. He lived in this rather sparse apartment. It wasn’t gross or anything, in fact it looked like it had been renovated recently, but there wasn’t a lot of stuff there, a sofa in the living room, a bed in the bedroom. We sat and talked and then I must have fallen asleep, because the first thing I remember after that is when a dark haired girl climbed into the bed somewhere around dawn.

“Hey,” she murmured and curled up to me. “You’re warm. Stay here.” And then she fell asleep. I wasn’t all the way awake myself, so I did as she asked. Strange that, a hunter should have better instincts, or perhaps that’s just what they were. Good.

*

I woke up again in the early afternoon when the girl got out of bed. She was naked, and didn’t care at all. I looked, of course I did, because she was hot. She was muscly, but she still had enough fat on her body to look good. And her breasts were sort of awesome.

“Hey, quit staring,” she said without turning around. I looked down into the sheets.

“I wasn’t,” I said, and she turned around and smirked at me.

“So, Spike dragged you home last night,” she said. It was very much not a question. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know,” I replied. “I fell asleep.”

“He was probably enjoying the last hours of the night then,” she said. She put on some pants and went out to the living room. Spike, the blond guy, was sleeping on the sofa, sprawled in a rather unattractive way. The girl poked him sharply.

“Faith,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“Go to bed,” she said and poked him some more. He did, walked there without opening his eyes.

“Breakfast?” she asked me when Spike had gone to the bedroom. She didn’t wait for my answer, just went into the kitchen and started making coffee. It turned out she considered black coffee to be breakfast, and there was almost nothing else there to eat, so I drank the coffee and tried to figure out something to say.

“We’re not having sex,” Faith said suddenly. I looked at her.

“No, we’re drinking coffee,” I said slowly.

“I mean me and Spike. So you don’t have to be strange about fucking my boyfriend.” She smiled sort of evilly.

“I’m, I mean, we didn’t,” I stammered. She continued to smile at me.

“Yeah, whatever,” she said and put her mug in the sink.

“I have to go,” I said, and fled as soon as I could.

*

I didn’t look for vampires that night, but they found me, you might say. Or well, he did. Spike. Not that I found that out until later. I had gone to a different bar, intent on picking a girl up (even though I knew I wouldn’t like having impersonal sex), and suddenly he was just there.

“Hey sweetheart. You left this afternoon,” he said, sliding into the seat next to me.

“Yeah, I had to go home,” I said, trying to put more space between us without him noticing. He noticed, and smirked at me.

“Home to your motel, home,” he said. I tried to not look guilty. He put his arm around me. “So, here’s the thing. You can come back with me and stay with us, or you can keep looking for whatever it is you’re looking for.” He started to slide out of the seat, but he held on to me as if he already knew what I would choose, and he was right. For some reason I did come back with him, staying up until it was almost morning and then falling asleep with him. Faith came home a bit later and she curled up with us too, not caring that there were people in the bed already.

*

I ended up moving in with them. It wasn’t at all planned, it just happened gradually. I slept there most nights (well, days really), and then Faith said I might as well move in, save the motel money, so I did. They had the room for me and my stuff, so it wasn’t even all that complicated, I just unpacked my bag in one of the wardrobes, and parked the Impala in a safe-ish spot, and then I was settled.

It was nice, having a home base again, or maybe for the first time. California does that to me, takes me in and forces me to make a home. And now I sound like a cheesy song. But it was, and it was nice not to hunt too. I didn’t feel like I had any need to hunt anything anymore, just the things that were close enough to get to by walking, or taking the car.

Of course, this was before I had really figured out who I was living with. I had noticed that Spike seemed to be quite cold at all times, even when he should be warm and sweaty and sex flushed, but since I tend to be warm I just thought we were different like that. Faith never told me what she did, but I did notice her coming back with bruises and hurts. I thought she boxed or did some kind of street fighting thing, since she made some money and Spike didn’t. Then I got back from looking for work early one day and found Spike drinking blood at the kitchen table. I’ll admit it, I might have freaked a bit. A big bit. There was screaming, and Spike claiming he thought I knew, since I was a hunter, and what kind of bloody awful hunter was I anyway. I asked if Faith knew, if he was feeding on her when she was asleep and he laughed at me. I ran then, just went out the door and ran away. I didn’t even take the Impala, and I didn’t hide my tracks. I probably wanted them to find me, unconsciously, because I can disappear if I want to.

*

Faith found me two hours later. She had a large bruise on her cheek and it looked like she had sprained her left hand. She still smiled at me, cocky as ever.

“Come back home”, she said.

“No,” I replied, because I could not even consider going back to live with a vampire, and Faith obviously knew as well, and she still lived with him.

“Has he ever tried to feed on you?” she asked me, and well, he hadn’t.

“I guess you’re going to tell me he’s special next,” I said, feeling so tired. I thought I had something good here, and it had crumbled, just as everything else had. “He’s not like other vampires, he’s good.”

“Well, he is good,” she said with a leer. “Very good. But that’s not the reason. You like us. You want me to give you a reason to come back.”

“I...” I said, because it was true. I did want a reason to come back to them.

“He has a soul,” Faith said. “That’s the reason. Take it or leave it.” She stood up and started to walk away from me. When she got to the door she turned around towards me again. “And I’m a vampire slayer.”

*

I went after her. Of course. How could I not. She was waiting for me outside, and in the apartment Spike was waiting too. He looked as if he had been anxious, despite his cocky behavior. I didn’t say anything, just let them take me to bed, and then I stayed there, with them, in the apartment, in LA, and I will stay here until Dean needs me again. Then I’ll go, but I’ll always come back.


End file.
